


Эстетика любви

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, POV First Person, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Их любовь казалась вечной...Ты же вернешься, Суён?
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Эстетика любви

========== Эстетика любви ==========

Их любовь — это что-то эстетическое и тёплое.

Это тихий смех на кухне и нежные объятия.

Это мягкие поцелуи по всему лицу и телу.

Суён любила Сынван. Сильно, до дрожи в руках, она любила обнимать ту со спины и целовать голые плечи.  
Она была готова проводить с её солнцем всё свое время.

Сынван тоже любит Суён. Пак — её личный сорт зависимости, Сынван кажется, что она и дня не проживёт без девушки. Она любила их разговоры до рассвета и прикосновения кожа к коже, горячие и волшебные.

Их любовь — это лавандовый чай и тёплый плед на двоих, когда холодно.

Их любовь — это: «Сынван, отдай мою футболку!»

Их любовь — это пьянящие поцелуи, им не нужен алкоголь, чтобы почувствовать лёгкость.

Их любовь — это что-то запредельное, нереальное, полное счастья.

Их любовь казалась вечной…

========== Вечная любовь ==========

Наша любовь казалась вечной, но вот ты стоишь и плачешь, прося прощение.

Куда ты уходишь, Суён?

Оставь свои вещи, ты же у меня каждый день и каждую ночь.

Выпей лавандовый чай, он привычно ждёт тебя на столе.

Поцелуй меня в щёку и скажи мне на ухо те заветные слова – это же наша традиция.

Обними меня, мне так не хватает твоего тепла.

Почему ты оставляешь меня, Суён?

Девушка рыдает и прижимает к себе самого дорогого человека на свете, Сынван неверяще сжимает ткань платья Суён.

Они не могут расстаться вот так.

Только не сейчас, только не они.

Их любовь казалась вечной

Так почему Суён берёт свои вещи и уходит, сказав больное «прощай»?

Суён ушла.

Сынван надеется, что не навсегда.  
Она вытирает слезы с лица и идёт заварить себе чай.

Суён обещала вернуться.

И Сынван подождёт.  
Даже если ждать придётся вечность.

Она обещала вернуться.

========== Ты обещала ==========

Ты обещала вернуться.

Обещала, когда закусывала губу, съедая алую помаду.

Обещала, когда глотала слёзы и отчаянно царапала мне спину.

Ты обещала вернутся.

И я жду.  
Жду долго, сидя вечерами на подоконнике с чашкой чая в руках. Сижу и высматриваю тебя.

Где же ты?

Почему не возвращаешься?

Ты говорила, что мои веснушки красивые…  
Я хочу, чтобы ты снова целовала их, как тогда, помнишь?  
Как теми жаркими вечерами, когда дышать нечем, но не только из-за горячего воздуха…

Во мне горит надежда…  
А ещё вера и любовь.

Знаешь, я снова купила лавандовый чай…  
Терпеть его не могу.  
Но он для тебя, ты так его любишь, я знаю…

Я жду тебя…  
Просто возвращайся, хорошо?

Сынван горько допивает остывший чай залпом и, посмотрев из окна ещё раз, слезает с подоконника.  
Она моет чашку, машинально, как и вчера, и 365 дней до этого.

Она ждет.

В конфетнице — любимые конфеты Суён.  
В горшках — любимые цветы Суён.  
В шкафу — любимая футболка Суён.  
В косметичке — любимый парфюм Суён.

Друзья говорят — она одержима.  
Но Сынван просто ждёт.

Верно, долго и с тоскливой, ноющей любовью в сердце.  
Сынван плачет много, почти каждый день.

Но каждый вечер она возвращается на подоконник с чашкой ароматного чая в руках и ждёт.

Ты же вернешься, Суён?


End file.
